


An Unforgettable Vacation: Into the Wilderness Arc

by ThePervertedOne (OhgunAP)



Series: An Unforgettable Vacation Main Storyline [3]
Category: The Lion King (1994), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/ThePervertedOne
Summary: The wilderness is a cruel teacher; it teaches what you do not know and do not want to learn. (Genesis 21:16)After Tongoza usurps and decimates the Pride City Government, he establishes a dictatorship in its place. After being forced to evacuate the city, Simba, Louis and Legoshi are forced to seek strength and wisdom in the wilds outside of the city; Scar, Mufasa, and Tayama are in a coma induced by Sumu’s venom while Kifahari and the Black Herd Battalion establishes a rebel force in an effort to overthrow Tongoza’s martial law; and Bingwa must make the trek to the Tree of Life alone. Each group will face challenges that they must overcome in order to gather the strength they need to free Pride City from a group that seeks to enslave both herbivores and carnivores alike.
Relationships: Azuki/Louis (BEASTARS), Bill (BEASTARS)/Original Female Character, Els/Tem (BEASTARS), Gosha/Yafya (BEASTARS), Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Haru/Louis (BEASTARS), Nala/Simba (The Lion King), Pina/Original Female Character, Riz/Tem (BEASTARS)
Series: An Unforgettable Vacation Main Storyline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850674





	An Unforgettable Vacation: Into the Wilderness Arc

**Author's Note:**

> This Arc is separated into 6 stories.  
> (Cherryton Academy Story) Focuses on the Drama Club students who remain in Cherryton as they witness Tongoza's influence on the city outside of Cherryton Academy.  
> (Drama Club Story) Centers around Legoshi's group and their life in Hakuna Matata as they train themselves to become stronger.  
> (Pride City War Story) Focuses on the conflict within Pride City between Tongoza's newly established totalitarian regime and Kifahari's rebel army.  
> (Tree of Life Story) Centers around Bingwa's journey to his place of birth, the Tree of Life, where he must find a cure for the Mark of Evil.  
> (Great Kings Story) Focuses on Mufasa, Scar, and Tayama in a subconscious dimension while their bodies are comatose.  
> (The Confrontation Story) The final Culmination of the five stories that will bring the Arc to its conlcusion.  
> 

(Cherryton Academy Story)

* * *

Back in Cherryton

* * *

Within a dance studio, an angora goat is practicing a dance routine with a cheetah along with a ferret, a flamingo, a lemur, a rabbit, a warthog, and a canine. However, the goat's motions are not in-synch with the cheetah's as signs of worry are clearly shown on the goat's face. "Something's wrong with Els," the cheetah thought to herself as she stops the music. "Your movements are getting out of synch with the others lately," the cheetah critiques Els's performance. "Are you feeling okay?" "I'm okay Sheila," Els responded. "I'm just a bit worried about the boys who left town a week ago." "They'll be fine, Els," Shiela comforted the goat. "I'm sure they're all staying out of trouble while they're out."

But before they can resume, a pelican enters the studio with the rest of the Drama Club that stayed behind and says "Alright everyone. Gather around please." The club assembles in front of their president nervous about why the president gathered them there. "Well I'm sure you are all aware," he explained as he begins opening the envelope before he presents its contents to the club. "Something terrible happened in Pride City. But I just received a postcard from one of our actors, Tem. This is the message he wanted to share:" As Sanu places what appears to be a small card on the floor a projection of Tem appears in front of them.

"Hey Els," Tem said to the others. "I know things have been chaotic here lately, but I want to let you and everyone else know that we're all okay. We've met plenty of new friends here and I wish we could all come here next summer." "He's okay," Els thought to herself as she sighs in relief. But before Tem could say anything else, Louis opens the door and says. "Are you creating a postcard, Tem?" "Yeah Louis," Tem responded. "There's something urgent I need to tell everyone," Louis told Tem as the alpaca got out of the seat and allowed Louis to sit in his place. "To everyone in the Drama Club," Louis announces to the other Drama Club members. "There's a serious situation that needs to be resolved. Whatever you do... Until you see me alive again, do not trust the mainstream narrative regarding the events of this city. The coverup will be that a global pandemic of a lethal virus emerged from Pride City, but the reality is... Someone has taken the city over."


End file.
